itallian resturaunt?
by Taporonishia
Summary: CRACK FIC YAOI/SHONEN AI YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. pulled out randomly from a bucket "uke and seme go to an itallian resturaunt." decided to do Pipitxlink. CRACK!


Idea: uke and seme go to an Italian resturaunt.

Genre: crack, parody, humor, yaoi/shonen ai.

!

Pipit waited by the large oak door, inside the school, for his best friend link. Ever since link told Pipit about Karane and the love letter he had to deliver to her from a certain little man, they've been best of friends. Though sadly for pipit karane decided to go with Crawl. Yet, for some reason, pipits been getting this weird feeling whenever he sees link, he thinks it may even be love. But of course he can't tell link this.

Pipit saw link emerge from his dorm room, all dressed up in his green garbs as usual. He saw Pipit and waved happily to the other. Pipit's heart flutters as he saw link wave, and in an instant, he nervously waved back.

"Are you ready to go check out that new restaurant?" Pipit asked link as the other Hylian approached him.

"Yeah, I heard it's gotten such a good rating." Link said.

Pipit opened the door for link, who nervously exited the school, followed by Pipit himself. "So we're heading to the Bazaar, right Pipit?" Link asked as they began walking.

"Yeah, it's somewhere in there…" Pipit said. They walked in awkward silence as they headed for the Bazaar. So Pipit stared at Link and continued to stare at him until link turned around slightly.

"What?" Link asked knowing that pipit's been staring at him for awhile now.

Pipit put his hands up in defense" oh no,no,no,no!" he said. "I wasn't staring at you I was just…contemplating whether or not we should skip to the bazaar!" he said. Then immediately blushed from embarrassment at the idiotic thing he's just said.

"s-skip?" link asked in a shocking way.

"Yeah you know, skip" Pipit said as he began skipping in front of link. Link stared in awe at his senpai skipping in front of him.

"Skip…" link said then joined in with Pipit. They decided to skip all the way to the bazaar.

They skipped into the bazaar and many other islanders' eyes met them. Pipit and link skipped to the restaurant part and took seats at the table.

A waiter came over and took their orders. There was some strange food items on the menus, like "pizza" and "spaghetti." They decided to order the spaghetti.

"Spaghetti?" Link asked. "What is that?"

Pipit shrugged, "no clue, guess we'll just have to find out."

Their food arrived quickly, but the waitress said. "We only have one plate available right now. You can either wait another hour for the other one to be clean or share one plate."

"we'll just wai-" link began but was cut off.

"We'll share a plate." Pipit said as he flashed a smile at link. "Very well then, enjoy" he waitress said,.

Link stared at pipit." How are we going to eat this?" he asked as he reached for a noodle with his hand. Pipit smacked it away.

"No we eat with mouths not our hands" he said.

"Oh ok." Link said.

They both bent down and began eating the spaghetti like dogs. Almost everyone in the bazaar was looking at them now. The waitress came over and gave them forks. Apologizing for not doing so in the beginning.

Link and pipit were eating the same string of spaghetti without knowing until their faces were nearly inches apart. Link's grew completely red as pipits was getting there.

'Now's my chance.' Pipit thought. He leaned in closer, only for link to shove his hand in pipits face and back away.

"I'm sorry." Link said.

"No problem…" pipit pouted then sat up. They continued to eat again until they both noticed only one meatball was left.

Pipit and link stared at it intensely. Pipit went for it and, with his nose, scooted it on links side of the plate. Link's face lit up bright red when pipit did this.

"U-uh…Pipit eh…ah…" he said.

"I want you to have the last one link." Pipit said.

Link stared at the meatball. "Are you sure, you can have it if you want." Link said shyly.

"No link, you deserve It." pipit said, with a smile, "because you're special."

Links heart fluttered and everyone looking at them in the bazaar went "awwww!"

So link ate the meatball. And pipit and him lived happily ever after. The end.


End file.
